Hogwarts' Songcontest
by SeKaYa
Summary: Die Bewohner von Hogwarts, und auch welche, die nicht dort wohnen, singen ... sehr schräg, wohlgemerkt. Was dabei rauskommt? Lasst euch überraschen!
1. Meine Kerker

**Meine Kerker**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Die Charaktere gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Jeremy – Mein Dorf" bzw. "Sido – Mein Block"  
_Charakter_: Severus Snape

* * *

**Meine Kerker**

Meine Tränke  
Meine Gifte  
Meine Kessel  
Meine Schüler  
Meine Schlangen  
Mein Büro  
Mein Haus  
Meine Kerker  
Meine Keller  
Meine Klasse  
Meine Räume  
Dafür finde ich spontan nur ein Wort  
(geil)

Meine Tränke  
Meine Gifte  
Meine Kessel  
Meine Schüler  
Meine Schlangen  
Mein Büro  
Mein Haus  
Meine Kerker  
Meine Keller  
Meine Klasse  
Meine Räume  
Dafür finde ich spontan nur ein Wort  
(geil)

Ich wohne in den Kerkern, mit so um die siebzig Schlangen  
Hier unten müssen Löwen um ihr Leben bangen  
Es ist geil hier zu leben, hier in den Tiefen  
Einmal schön verirren, wie sie um Hilfe riefen  
Hier vergisst man mal die Uhrzeit, es ist immer toll  
Hier friert man sich den Arsch ab, die Nase hat man voll  
Mal riecht es hier nach Moder, mal nach angebranntem Kuchen  
Findest du den Weg, brauchst du ihn nicht suchen

Das ist so geil, man geht raus und niemand sieht dich  
Weil alle herumirren, das brauche ich letzendlich  
Keine Schüler, keine Löwen, keine Kompromisse  
Und wenn ich hier mal weg muss, wie sehr ich das vermisse

In meinem Kerker, wo die Schüler nach der Stunde fliehn  
In meinem Kerker, wo Rauch wie Nebelschwaden ziehn  
In meinem Kerker, wo niemals die Sonne reinschien  
In meinem Kerker, yeah

Meine Tränke  
Meine Gifte  
Meine Kessel  
Meine Schüler  
Meine Schlangen  
Mein Büro  
Mein Haus  
Meine Kerker  
Meine Keller  
Meine Klasse  
Meine Räume  
Dafür finde ich spontan nur ein Wort  
(geil)

Meine Tränke  
Meine Gifte  
Meine Kessel  
Meine Schüler  
Meine Schlangen  
Mein Büro  
Mein Haus  
Meine Kerker  
Meine Keller  
Meine Klasse  
Meine Räume  
Dafür finde ich spontan nur ein Wort  
(cool)

Was will ich denn da oben, da sind schon zu viele andre  
Ich bleibe lieber hier, wo ich nun mit Rauschgift handle  
Mein Kerker ist perfekt, hier lässt es sich gut leben  
Und wenn du es nicht glaubst, dann testest du es eben  
Hier ist kein Gast willkommen, für Vergraulen ist gesorgt  
In der Folterkammer ist noch Platz, da sei mal unbesorgt  
Und es wundert keinen dort, hier schreien Schüler um die Wette  
Es kommt auch schon mal vor, dass man legt sie an ne Kette

Ich wohne zu tief unten, keiner will zu mir kommen  
Macht mir auch nichts aus, ich hab schon ein Bier genommen  
Da ist noch dieser Rabe, der hockt in meinen Räumen  
So schaut es wohl aus, davon kannst du doch nur träumen

In meinem Kerker, wo die Schüler nach der Stunde fliehn  
In meinem Kerker, wo Rauch wie Nebelschwaden ziehn  
In meinem Kerker, wo niemals die Sonne reinschien  
In meinem Kerker, yeah

Meine Tränke  
Meine Gifte  
Meine Kessel  
Meine Schüler  
Meine Schlangen  
Mein Büro  
Mein Haus  
Meine Kerker  
Meine Keller  
Meine Klasse  
Meine Räume  
Dafür finde ich spontan nur ein Wort  
(geil)

Meine Tränke  
Meine Gifte  
Meine Kessel  
Meine Schüler  
Meine Schlangen  
Mein Büro  
Mein Haus  
Meine Kerker  
Meine Keller  
Meine Klasse  
Meine Räume  
Dafür finde ich spontan nur ein Wort  
(cool)

Meine Kerker, meine Kerker, meine Kerker  
Wer hat die geilere Heimat, Dumbi oder ich?


	2. Kessel

**Kessel**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Nix mir außer die (kranke) Idee.  
_Lied_: "Farin Urlaub – Dusche"  
_Charakter_: Severus Snape

* * *

**Kessel**

Komm mir nicht zu nahe  
Sieh mich nicht so an  
Bleib im Hellen sitzen  
Da wo ich dich sehen kann  
Es begann mit meiner Türe  
Diesem elend falschen Stück  
Ich knallt' sie an die Wand  
Und meine Tür knallte zurück

Als ich dann in das Labor kam  
Hab ich noch nichts geahnt  
Doch die Pipetten und

die Tabletten und die Wandketten  
Hatten ein Attentat geplant

Und ich schlafe in dem Kessel  
Weil der Kessel zu mir hält  
Er ist der einzige Freund  
Den ich noch habe auf der Welt  
Ja ich schlafe in dem Kessel  
Denn der Kessel ist normal  
Diese Rebellion der Laborgegenstände  
Ist ziemlich brutal

Wenn Tassen in Massen  
Sich einfach fallen lassen  
Und zum Anzünden sich verbünden  
Und dir den Krieg verkünden  
Mein Vorrat hasst mich sowieso  
Er ist paranoid  
Doch als mein Rezeptbuch mich beißen wollte  
Wusste ich, ich brauche Dynamit

Und ich schlafe in dem Kessel  
Weil der Kessel zu mir hält  
Er ist der einzige Freund  
Den ich noch habe auf der Welt  
Ja ich schlafe in dem Kessel  
Denn der Kessel ist normal  
Diese Rebellion der Laborgegenstände ist fatal

Und ich weiß, sie wolln mich kriegen  
Und sie sind hinter mir her  
Aber ich bin vorbereitet  
Ja ich mach es ihnen schwer  
Man muss immer auf der Hut sein  
Man weiß nie was so passiert

Wenn ein durchgedrehtes Labor  
Gegen einen revoltiert  
Gestern Morgen flog das Messer  
Mir ganz plötzlich um die Ohr'n  
Ich weiß der verdammte Laden  
Hat sich gegen mich verschwor'n

Doch ich werde sie besiegen  
Ich habe einen Plan  
Und wenn es sein muss  
Zünde ich die ganzen Kerker an

Sie sollen brennen  
Sie sollen brennen  
In der Hölle  
Stirb  
Stirb Vorratsschrank  
Stirb  
Stirb  
Ha ha


	3. Ein Mann, der sich Lord Voldie nannt

**Ein Mann, der sich Lord Voldie nannt**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Ein Mann, der sich Kolumbus nannt"  
_Charakter_: Lord Voldemort

* * *

**Ein Mann, der sich Lord Voldie nannt**

Ein Mann, der sich Lord Voldie nannt,  
_ Widewidewitt bum bum._  
War in seiner Welt sehr wohlbekannt,  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Es plagten ihn die Sorgen schwer,  
Er war wieder hinter Harry her.

_Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt juchheirasso.  
Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt bum bum. _

Als er den Fünf-Uhr-Tee trank,  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Da rief er fröhlich: Gott sei Dank!  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Denn schnell kam mit der ersten Bahn  
Der Zaubereiminster bei ihm an.

_Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt juchheirasso.  
Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt bum bum. _

Lord Voldie, sprach er, lieber Mann,  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Du hast schon manche Tat getan!  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Eins fehlt noch für unsren Ruhm:  
Vernichte mir das Heldentum!

_Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt juchheirasso.  
Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt bum bum. _

Gesagt, getan, ein Mann, ein Wort,  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Am selben Tag hext' er sich fort.  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Und eines Morgens schrie er dann:  
Nun, Potter, bist du endlich dran!

_Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt juchheirasso.  
Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt bum bum. _

Doch Potter sah das gar nicht ein,  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Das konnt' doch nicht sein Ende sein!  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Da läuft doch etwas ganz verkehrt,  
Die Rollen werden umgekehrt!

_Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt juchheirasso.  
Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt bum bum. _

Der Voldie fand das gar nicht toll  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Und hegte da so manchen Groll!  
_Widewidewitt bum bum._  
Doch helfen tat es ihm nicht,  
Und Potter blies ihm aus das Licht!

_Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt juchheirasso.  
Crucio, Imperio, widewidewitt bum bum. _


	4. Das arme Tränkemeisterlein

**Das arme Tränkemeisterlein**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Die Personen gehören JKR, die Idee gehört mir.  
_Lied_: "Das arme Dorfschulmeisterlein"  
_Charakter_: Severus Snape

* * *

**Das arme Tränkemeisterlein**

Willst du wissen, hast dich gefragt,  
Wer auf der Welt ist meist geplagt?  
Die Antwort lautet allgemein:  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Im kargen Kerker eingesperrt,  
Ihm bleibt jedes Licht verwehrt,  
Muss der Schule nützlich sein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Eh's die Schüler murrend weckt,  
Wird der Tränketisch gedeckt.  
Alles muss perfekt nur sein  
Beim armen Tränkemeisterlein.

Das Frühstück ist auch nicht fern,  
Doch kommen tut es gar nicht gern.  
Es würd' lieber alleine sein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Komm'n die Schüler endlich an,  
Ist es schon am Verzweifeln dran.  
Es darf jedoch nicht schrei'n,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Zieht es dann hundert Punkte ab,  
Wird's in den Punktgläsern knapp.  
Den Schülern bringt's nie was ein,  
Das fiese Tränkemeisterlein.

Jetzt erst beginnt die größte Plag':  
Gryffindors den ganzen Vormittag.  
Wie gequält nur muss es sein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Hier steht es nun, es wird gebrummt,  
Jemand lacht und jemand summt,  
Jemand schreit ihm ins Ohr hinein,  
Dem armen Tränkemeisterlein.

Wenn nun die Geduld ihm reißt,  
Und es auf die Manieren scheißt,  
Dann wird es auch mal zornig sein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Doch Potter kommt gar so quer,  
Und holt ihm den Direktor her.  
Der findet es nun gar nicht fein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Entschuldigen nun soll es sich,  
Das findet es ganz entsetzlich.  
's schleicht davon und lässt es sein,  
Das böse Tränkemeisterlein.

In seinem Raum es sich versteckt,  
Und wird auch von niemandem entdeckt.  
Doch zum Essen muss's erschein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Die Große Halle, voll gefüllt,  
Es wird gelacht und auch gebrüllt,  
Bis es kommt gerauscht herein,  
Das dunkle Tränkemeisterlein.

Wirft Todesblicke um sich rum,  
Doch leider fällt kein Schüler um.  
Aber Neville macht sich klitzeklein  
Vorm bösen Tränkemeisterlein.

Wenn der Unterricht wieder beginnt,  
Eilt es in die Kerker hinab geschwind.  
Was muss es auch so späte sein  
Fürs arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Während's sich müht und plagt,  
Bereits die Lehrersitzung tagt.  
Es hat's vergessen, welche Pein!  
Oh, armes Tränkemeisterlein!

Und ist die Sitzung dann zuend',  
Hat's die Tagung ganz verpennt,  
Und will sich doch nur mal freun,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Doch der Tag geht weiter fort,  
Es wünscht sich zu 'nem andren Ort,  
Will sich widmen seinen Studiererein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Aber der Albus lässt ihm keine Ruh',  
Und lässt solche Studien gar nicht zu.  
Es wird gezerrt zu 'nem Glas Wein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Die Tagung wird noch besprochen,  
's fragt sich: "Was hab ich verbrochen?"  
Und abends schläft es auch nicht ein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

So wandert's nun ruhelos umher,  
Das Leben ist, ach, gar so schwer.  
Urlaub, denkt's, das wär so fein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Und morgens dann in aller Früh,  
Schleppt's sich in die Halle mit viel Müh',  
Und schläft schließlich im Essen ein,  
Das müde Tränkemeisterlein.

Zum Unterricht wird es noch wach,  
Doch die Schüler steigen ihm aufs Dach.  
Da fängt es plötzlich an zu wein'n,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Und zur Feier des Kollegen,  
Will's sich gar nicht erst bewegen.  
Es lädt auch keiner ein,  
Das arme Tränkemeisterlein.

Traurig sitzt's in seinen Räumen,  
Kann nur noch von Ruhe träumen,  
's denkt, so muss es wohl sein,  
Bin nur'n Tränkemeisterlein.

Es ist erschöpft und will nicht mehr,  
Alles fällt ihm nur noch schwer,  
Und Albus sieht es endlich ein,  
's ist nur'n Tränkemeisterlein.

Und nun hat es doch mal endlich frei,  
Die Quälerei ist nun endlich vorbei,  
Man wird die Freude wohl verzeih'n,  
Dem armen Tränkemeisterlein.


	5. Lauf, Potter, lauf

**Lauf, Potter, Lauf**

_Autor_: Noir13  
_Disclaimer_: Alle Personen gehören JKR, die Idee ist meine.  
_Lied_: "Lauf, Jäger, lauf"  
_Charakter_: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

* * *

**Lauf, Potter, lauf****  
**

Der Potter durch die Gänge ging.  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Der Snape nun seine Rund' beginn'.  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!

Was raschelt hinterm Vorhang dort?  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Was flüstert leise fort und fort?  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!

Was kann das für ein Lehrer sein?  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Hoff, 's ist nicht das Sevvielein.  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!

Ach, Potter, lass den Stab doch ruhn!  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Man könnte dir ein Leides tun!  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!

Wer tritt dort in den Fackelschein?  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Es ist der Snape, oh weh, oh nein!  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!

"Oh, Potter, bist ein dummer Narr!"  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Weil es schon nach der Bettruh' war!  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!

Und Harry kriegt 'ne Strafarbeit.  
Lauf, Potter, lauf!  
Was rennt er rum zu dieser Zeit?  
Lauf, Potter, lauf, Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, blöder Potter,  
lauf, lauf, lauf,  
du dummer Potter, lauf  
du dummer Potter, lauf!


	6. Das Morden ist des Voldies Lust

**Das Morden ist des Voldies Lust**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust  
_Charakter_: Lord Voldemort

* * *

**Das Morden ist des Voldies Lust**

: Das Morden ist des Voldies Lust :  
Das Morden  
Das muss ein schlechter Voldie sein  
: Dem niemals fiel das Morden ein :  
Das Morden  
Das Morden...

: Das Foltern ist ihm eine Lust :  
Das Foltern  
Es macht ihm Spaß ob Tag ob Nacht  
: und immer es nur dabei lacht :  
Beim Foltern  
Beim Foltern...


	7. Der Voldie und der Potter

**Der Voldie und der Potter**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: Der Kuckuck und der Esel  
_Charakter_: Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter

* * *

** Der Voldie und der Potter**

Der Voldie und der Potter,  
Die hatten großen Streit,  
: Wer wohl den andren kille :  
: und das zur Mittagszeit :

Der Voldie sprach: "Das mach ich!",  
und begann sogleich zu schrei'n,  
: Ich aber tu es eher :  
: fiel gleich der Potter ein :

Das klang so bös und grausig,  
so grausig fern und nah,  
: sie fluchten alle beide :  
: Crucio, Avada Kedavra :


	8. Die Todesser rasen durch den Wald

**Todesser rasen durch den Wald**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: Die Affen rasen durch den Wald  
_Charakter_: diverse Todesser

* * *

**Todesser rasen durch den Wald**

Todesser rasen durch den Wald  
Der eine macht den andren kalt  
Die ganze Todigang nun brüllt:  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wer hat den Voldemort geseh'n?

Die Bellatrixi, welch ein Graus!  
Pustet allen fast die Lichter aus  
Die ganze Todigang nun brüllt:  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wer hat den Voldemort geseh'n?

Crabbe, die dumme, hohle Nuss,  
Angelt nach Voldie in dem Fluss  
Die ganze Todigang nun brüllt:  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wer hat den Voldemort geseh'n?

Die Malfoys, die sehen sich schon an,  
Hoff'n, man gibt ihn'n keine Schuld daran!  
Die ganze Todigang nun brüllt:  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wer hat den Voldemort geseh'n?

Der Snape, der ist hier ganz gewitzt,  
Weil der einfach nur zu Hause sitzt  
Die ganze Todigang nun brüllt:  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wer hat den Voldemort geseh'n?

Und zu Hause, wer sitzt denn dort?  
Beim Teetrinken der Lord Voldemort!  
Die ganze Todigang nun brüllt:  
Da ist der Voldemort!  
Da ist der Voldemort!  
Wir hab'n den Voldemort geseh'n!

Und die Moral von der Geschicht'  
Versteck den Voldemort bloß nicht!  
Weil sonst die ganze Bande brüllt:  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wo ist der Voldemort?  
Wer hat den Voldemort geseh'n?


	9. Es führt nach Hogwarts

**Es führt nach Hogwarts**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Es führt über den Main"  
_Charakter_: diverse Schüler

* * *

**Es führt nach Hogwarts**

Es führt nach Hogwarts  
Keine Schiene von Quarz  
Aus Metall sie sind  
Der Zug fährt geschwind  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Kommt ein Schüler daher  
Und fürchtet sich gar sehr  
Kaum besteigt er den Zug  
Geht die Angst wie im Flug  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Kommt der Potter allein  
In ein Abteil herein  
Findet es nur ganz leer  
Ach, da freut er sich sehr  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Kommt ein Weasley ohn' Schuh  
Und in Lumpen dazu  
Als den Malfoy er sah  
Oh, wie wütet er da  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Rennt die Hermione herein  
An der Hand das Nevilein  
Suchen die Kröte Trevor  
Die Neville verlor  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Die Fahrt über Stress  
So ist der Hogwarts-Express  
Und niemand stört sich daran  
Hauptsache, wir kommen an  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

In Hogsmeade am Ziel  
Freut Potter sich viel  
Denn den Hagrid er fand  
Nimmt ihn gleich bei der Hand  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Zusammen zum See  
Das tut auch nicht weh  
In die Boote geschwind  
Klettert jedes Kind  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_

Und Hogwarts erreicht  
's ist gar so leicht  
Auf die Häuser verteilt  
Jeder gern hier verweilt  
_Fa-la-la-la-la,  
Fa-la-la-la_


	10. Es tanzt ein Voldemort

**Es tanzt ein Voldemort**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Es tanzt ein Butzelmann"  
_Charakter_: Lord Voldemort

* * *

**Es tanzt ein Voldemort**

Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.  
Er rüttelt sich, er schüttelt sich,  
Er wirft so manchen Fluch um sich.  
Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum.

Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.  
Er schubst die Schüler her und hin,  
Was hat das Voldie wohl im Sinn?  
Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.

Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.  
Er pustet wem die Lichter aus,  
Da schickt der Dumbi ihn nach Haus.  
Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.

Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.  
Es verflucht den Dumbie graderaus,  
Und sucht sich dann ein neues Haus.  
Es tanzt ein Voldemort  
Im Hogwarts-Schloss herum, didum,  
Es tanzt ein Vi-Va-Voldemort  
Im Hogwart-Schloss herum.


	11. Ron, du hast den Schnatz gestohlen

**Ron, du hast den Schnatz gestohlen**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte und Namen gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Fuchs, du hast die Gans gestohlen"  
_Charakter_: Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter

* * *

**Ron, du hast den Schnatz gestohlen**

Ron, du hast den Schnatz gestohlen  
Gib ihn wieder her,  
Gib ihn wieder her,  
Sonst wird dich der Harry holen  
Verhext dich gar schwer.  
Sonst wird dich der Harry holen  
Verhext dich gar schwer.

Seinen Zauberstab in der Hand  
Jagt er dir hinterher  
Jagt er dir hinterher  
Jagt er dich übers ganze Land  
Und auch über Meer  
Jagt er dich übers ganze Land  
Und auch über Meer

Liebes Ronelein, lass dir sagen  
Sei doch nur kein Dieb  
Sei doch nur kein Dieb  
Nimm, du brauchst nicht Schnätze jagen,  
Mit dem Quaffel vorlieb.  
Nimm, du brauchst nicht Schnätze jagen,  
Mit dem Quaffel vorlieb.


	12. Tief im Dunkel der Nacht

**Tief im Dunkel der Nacht**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Weder Personen noch Lied gehören mir.  
_Lied_: "Tief im Dunkel der Nacht" bzw. "In The Dark Of The Night" aus dem Film "Anastasia"  
_Charakter_: Lord Voldemort, die Todesser

* * *

**Tief im Dunkel der Nacht  
**

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht wälzte ich mich seit Stunden!  
Bis ein schrecklicher Traum aus dem Schlummer mich riss!  
Er raubte mir fast den Verstand!  
Ein Toter zerfiel zu Sand!  
Riss die Augen weit auf, und der Alptraum war ich!  
Ich war einst der gefährlichste Mann in ganz England!  
(_Todesser_: Oh, ah, oh!)  
Als Dumbi mich betrog, hat er Fehler gemacht!  
(_Todesser_: Oh, ah, oh!)  
Mein Fluch raffte alle dahin!  
Doch ein kleiner Junge konnt' flieh'n!  
Kleiner Harry, gib acht, ich bin schon erwacht!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht werd' ich ihn finden  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht zeig' ich, was ich kann

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Die Rache gestillt

_Lord Voldemort und Todesser_:  
Wenn der Fluch sich erfüllt!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ist er dran!  
(_Todesser_: Uhwi, uhwo, uhwi, uhwo-ou!)  
Und ich spür' wie die Kraft kehrt zurück in die Glieder!  
Schnell, ihr Diener, herbei, es ist Zeit für die Jagd!  
Unter Feuer, Schwefel und Rauch  
Geht das Tor zur Hölle jetzt auf!  
Dasvidanya, Harry, leb' wohl heut Nacht!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht seh' ich ihn zittern!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Denn jetzt beginnt unser Spiel!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht kommt er ans Ziel!  
(Oh, uh, uh!)

_Lord Voldemort und Todesser_:  
Spür die Gefahr!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Denn dein Alptraum wird wahr!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Nur ich und du!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht wird er ihn finden!

_Severus_:  
Fängt ihn!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht, der Teufel schaut zu!

_Severus_:  
Vernichte ihn!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Er wird betteln und schrei'n!

_Lord Voldemort und Todesser_:  
Doch wir holen ihn ein!  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Dunkle Diener, jagt für den Meister!  
Leuchte, Höllenschein!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Bringt ihn mir!  
Lauft schnell, ihr Diener!

_Todesser_:  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!  
Tief im Dunkel der Nacht!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ist er mein!


	13. Leaving Hogwarts

**Leaving Hogwarts**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir.  
_Lied_: "R.E.M. – Leaving New York"  
_Charakter_: nicht definiert  
_A/N_: An dem Lied ist so kaum etwas verändert, aber irgendwie fand ich, dass es einfach passt ...

* * *

**Leaving Hogwarts**

It's quiet now  
And what it brings  
Is everything

Comes calling back  
A mystic night  
I'm still awake

I looked ahead  
I'm sure I saw you there

You don't need me  
To tell you now  
That nothing can compare

You might have laughed if I told you  
You might have hidden a frown  
You might have succeeded in changing me  
I might have been turned around

It's easier to leave than to be left behind  
Leaving was never my proud  
Leaving Hogwarts, never easy  
I saw the light fading out

Now life is sweet  
And what it brings  
I tried to take

But loneliness  
It wears me out  
It lies in way

And all not lost  
Still in my eyes  
The shadow of necklace  
Across your thigh  
I might've lived my life in a dream, but I swear  
This is real  
Memory fuses and shatters like glass  
Mercurial future, forget the past  
It's you, it's what I feel.

You might have laughed if I told you (it's pulling me apart)  
You might have hidden a frown (change)  
You might have succeeded in changing me (it's pulling me apart)  
I might have been turned around (change)

It's easier to leave than to be left behind (it's pulling me apart)  
Leaving was never my proud (change)  
Leaving Hogwarts, never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the light fading out

You find it in your heart, it's pulling me apart  
You find it in your heart, change...

I told you, forever  
I love you, forever  
I told you, I love you  
I love you, forever  
I told you, forever

You never, you never  
You told me forever

You might have laughed if I told you  
You might have hidden the frown  
You might have succeeded in changing me  
I might have been turned around

It's easier to leave than to be left behind (it's pulling me apart)  
Leaving was never my proud (change)  
Leaving Hogwarts never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the light fading out (change)

Leaving Hogwarts, never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the light fading out (change)  
Leaving Hogwarts never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the light fading out (change)


	14. Es war einmal im Oktober

**Es war einmal im Oktober**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Once upon a december" bzw. die deutsche Version "Es war einmal im Dezember" aus dem Film "Anastasia"  
_Charakter_: Harry Potter

* * *

**Es war einmal im Oktober**

_Harry Potter_:  
Todesfluch, kleines Kind  
Halloween zeigt der Kalender  
Und ein Fluch nun erklingt  
Es war einmal im Oktober

Sag, wer flüstert dort im Wald?  
Warme Glut und doch ist mir kalt  
Blätter drehen sich geschwind  
Zeit verweht im Wind

Sag, wer flüstert dort im Wald?  
Warme Glut und doch ist mir kalt  
Blätter drehen sich geschwind  
Zeit verweht im Wind

Weit, so weit, lange schon  
Albtraumnacht im Oktober  
Wünschte nur, ich wär zu Haus  
Das jenseits jener Länder  
Und ein Fluch leis' erklingt  
Es war einmal im Oktober


	15. Seid Bereit

**Seid bereit**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR.  
_Lied_: "Seid bereit" aus "König der Löwen"  
_Charakter_: Lord Voldemort, die Todesser

* * *

**Seid bereit  
**

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ich halte nicht viel von Todessern!  
Sie sind vulgär, so unerhört ordinär!  
Doch sie für meine Bedürfnisse zu erpressen  
Ist so schlau, so was stammt nur von mir!  
Ich weiß, die Beschränktheit dieser Idioten  
Ist bestimmt alles and're als klein!  
Ich weiß, soviel Dummheit ist verboten!  
Ich red' nicht nur Herrscherlatein!  
Die stumpfen Visagen betonen,  
Die ob'ren Etagen sind leer  
Ich rede von Meistern, von Thronen  
Und auch Unwissen schützt euch nicht mehr!  
Seid bereit für die Zeit eures Lebens!  
Seid bereit für den größten der Coups!  
Die goldene Ära schleicht näher und näher!

_Severus_:  
Und was springt für uns raus?

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ich lass euch schon nicht aus!  
Ihr dämlichen Viecher!  
Der Lohn ist euch sicher!  
An dem Tag, wenn das Recht triumphiert,  
Und mich endlich von Knechtschaft befreit!  
Seid bereit!

_Lucius_:  
Ja, seid bereit. Wir sind immer bereit. Für was?

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Für den Tod von Dumbi!

_Lucius_:  
Wieso? Ist er krank?

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Nein, du Null, wir bringen ihn um. Und Potter auch.

_Severus_:  
Tolle Idee! Wer braucht schon 'nen Meister?

_Severus und Lucius_:  
Niemand, niemand, la la-la la-la la!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Idioten! Es wird einen Meister geben!

_Lucius_:  
Aber Ihr habt doch-

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ich werde Meiser sein. Haltet zu mir und ihr werdet nie wieder Hunger leiden.

_Todesser_:  
Ja, klasse, lang lebe der Meister!  
Lang lebe der Meister!  
Lang lebe der Meister!  
Ja, wir sind bald Untertanen  
Eines Meister, den jedermann liebt!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ich muss jedoch ernsthaft ermahnen,  
Dass es für euch Pflichten noch gibt!  
In Zukunft gibt's soviel zu plündern!  
Das Meiste krieg' sowieso ich!  
Ich darf trotzdem höflichst erinnern:  
Kein Krümelchen gibt's ohne mich!  
Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts!  
Seid bereit für den teuflischsten Pakt!

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Ich plan' es seit Jahren,  
(_Todesser_: Jetzt gibt's Fraß!)  
Trotz aller Gefahren,   
(_Todesser_: So ein Spaß!)  
Gerissen verbissen,   
(_Todesser_: So viel Fraß!)  
Ganz ohne Gewissen!  
(_Todesser_: So ein Spaß!)

_Lord Voldemort_:  
Als Meister geboren, zum Herrscher erkoren,  
Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht!  
Meine Stab ist blank wie mein Neid!  
Seid bereit!

_Todesser_:  
Uns're Stäbe sind blank wie sein Neid!  
Seid bereit!


End file.
